


The Wolves Of Beacon Hills

by TheWolfFearsHer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Consensual Underage Sex, Crazy Kate Argent, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter Hale, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Not Derek and stiles, Oblivious Derek Hale, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale Didn't Bite Scott McCall, Scott doesn't become an alpha, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Tags Are Hard, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, but it gets better, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: Stiles and Scott take a short cut through the woods to get to Lydia Martin's party, but they don't make it. Stiles and Scott don't want to be caught so when Scott gets bit by something they call Stiles' sister, Jasmine, to come rescue them. Jasmine takes them to the nearby Hale House and their lives change forever.





	The Wolves Of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph is basically there to describe the nature of Jasmine and Stiles' relationship.

Stiles and his sister were three years apart and use to be best friends, but that typically changes when the eldest hits their teenage years. When Jasmine turned 13 she wanted nothing to do with her, stupid younger brother, but that was fine because at 10 Stiles met Scott and wanted nothing to do with his stupid older sister. “Someone climbed into the house through Jazz’s window!” Stiles announces, the morning after his sister’s 17th birthday. The Sheriff’s eyes are wide and he dropped his toast, Jasmine stomped her foot, “What the hell Stiles?!” The Sheriff’s head whips over to Jasmine, “Is that true? Did someone sneak into the house?” Jasmine huffs, but nods. The Sheriff narrows his eyes, “Did you have sex?” “It’s just sex dad!” She says in response, “It’s illegal Jasmine!” His hand slaps the table. “What? It is legal, I looked it up!” “In California the Age of Consent is 18!” Jasmine frowns, “Oh.” “Don’t do it again, I swear to everything that is holy. Jasmine Elizabeth don’t you ever have sex until you’re 18!” “Yes, sir.” She mutters. “That goes for you too Stiles.” “Ew.” “I’m glad that’s settled.” The Sheriff left and Jasmine turned to Stiles, “Don’t expect me to hide anything from dad for you again, especially when you decide to have sex or watch porn.” “I’m not going to do that anyways, sex is gross.” “You say that now.” 

“Stiles, I don’t think we should be doing this!” Scott hisses at his friend. “It’s fine Scott, we just take a shortcut through the woods and go to Lydia’s party.” “What if your dad catches us!” “Why would my dad be in the woods Scott?” “He wouldn’t be.” “Which is exactly why we are.” “It’s dark!” Scott whines before taking a puff of his inhaler, “and I’m exhausted.” “Scott stop being a wuss, my dad isn’t going to find us and nothing is going to happen to us!” A low growl vibrates the ground beneath their feet. Stiles and Scott look over at each other in horror, “You had to say it didn’t you Stiles?” “It’s fine, it probably wasn’t even directed at us.” Stiles waves off the growing pit in his stomach. Glowing red eyes stare out from the brush to their left, but neither boy can see them. A growl erupts again, as if to counteract Stiles’ words. Stiles and Scott share another look before they both take off in a run. Scott has asthma and even though the two of them are on the Lacrosse Team they can’t outrun their teammates let alone this animal. Scott goes down with a scream, something grabbed his ankles or he tripped or something, but the animal is one top of Scott and Stiles can’t decide what to do. Stiles is still running, knows he can’t do anything to help Scott and Scott would understand that. But the animal bites Scott and he lets out a shrill of a scream then just as quickly as it came the animal was gone. Stiles ran over to his friend, “Dude, dude you’re alive!” Scott is panting, “What if, what if I have rabies Stiles?” Stiles chokes out a laugh, but then Scott groans, “I can’t get up, you have to call someone.” Stiles stares at Scott, “Shit, I guess I’ll call my sister.” Stiles pulls his phone out of his pocket, thank god he didn’t drop it, and dials his sister’s number by memory, she picks up after one ring. “What do you want?” “We’re in the woods and-” “What?” “-there was this animal that attacked us and Scott can’t get up. Jasmine, I’m freaking out, I don’t know what to do!” He can faintly hear a car start up from her end of the phone. “We’re in the Preserve, I-” Stiles rubs his hand over his buzz cut, “Scott’s in pain, the animal was gone. I think it was a Mountain Lion.” He can hear tires squeal as she races out of their driveway. “What did it look like?” She asks, “Did you see the creat- Mountain Lion?” Scott groans out in pain, his eyes wavering closed. “Oh shit! Stay awake Scott, don’t fall asleep! Don’t die!” “Stiles, listen to me!” His sister hisses over the phone, “Check where he was bit, look if it’s infected, look to see if his blood is black.” Stiles scrambles over to Scott, who is laying on the ground, “What would make your blood turn black? Rabes doesn’t do that!” Stiles panics, but visibly calms, “No it’s just red,” His panic returns though when he sees just how much blood their his, “Lots and lots of red blood.” “Okay, I don’t think he’s dying then, just don’t let him fall asleep. I’m almost there, I’m going to hang up and track your phone.” 

Stiles freaks out when he hears boots storming through the forest near them, but then his sister is sliding down next to them a bit out of breath. “Where was he bit?” She questions and thankfully Scott murmurs a weak, “My side.” She uses her phone as a flashlight, “Shit!” She curses in a whisper, but Stiles still heard her. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. There’s no time to make it to the hospital and none of us want to get trouble for being out here past curfew.” Stiles squawks, “It’s past 10?!” “We’re going to walk deeper into the woods, that’s where the Hale’s live, okay?” “But won’t they just tell dad?!” “Listen to me, Stiles, this is our only chance to get out of this alive and I mean all of us. It’s still out here.” She looks around like she was going to see it again. “What about Mayor Hale! Isn’t it his duty to tell the Sheriff thing that happen!” “Stiles you’re 16 goddamn it! I am not letting you die out here, we’ve wasted time already! Lets go, pick him up and help him walk.” Scott hasn’t spoken, but his eyes are halfway open and he’s breathing, obviously in pain, but breathing. “The second we cross Hale land nothing will hurt us, just believe me.” Stiles struggles to pick up Scott, but eventually pulls him to his feet and pull his arm around him. Jasmine pulls something out of her back pocket, “Holy shit! Is that a gun?!” “Of course it’s a gun, you call me about Scott getting bit by some random animal and you think I’m going to come unarmed?” After that they walk in silence, something growls in the distance and Stiles jumps, but Jasmine doesn’t seem put off by the noise. Stiles realizes that it doesn’t sound like the animal from before, but it was still a growling animal. 

When they reach the end of the Preserve there’s two wolves walking back and forth between the yard and the forest. Stiles stops, but Jasmine speaks, “It’s Hale land and what did I say about Hale land?” Stiles gulps, “That nothing will hurt us.” Jasmine nods, “They’re domesticated.” “How do I know that it’s not one of their wolves that bit Scott huh?!” The larger wolf whines, his eyes an eerie blue and his coat a beautiful brown. Jasmine walks over, but Stiles doesn’t dare to move even with Scott slowly dying on his arm, and pats the wolf on the head, “It’s okay Peter, why don’t you lead the way back to the house.” She turns and looks at the other wolf, his eyes a beautiful green and coat gleaming black, “Derek, why don’t you walk on my left side.” The wolves take the commands quickly and get into position, causing Stiles to gain a small bit of trust and carry Scott back to the house. Jasmine puts her gun in her pocket once they enter the house and the wolf, Peter, leads them into the living room where Mayor Hale, Talia Hale, and the vet are sitting, like they were expecting them. “Lay him on the couch.” The vet, Dr. Deaton, commands and Stiles follows through. Once Scott is lying down and Deaton his examining him Stiles realizes that they just tracked dirt and blood throughout the house, “I- I’m- um, I’m sorry for getting mud all over the place.” “It’s alright, sweetheart.” Talia puts a hand on his shoulder and gently pushes him into the chair. “What’s your name?” “Stiles.” He looks up quickly then, “Please don’t tell my dad!” “We won’t, not until you’re ready.” Talia looks at Jasmine and the two wolves, why don’t you three go get changed.” Stiles furrows his eyebrows, that’s a weird thing to say, but maybe she was just talking to Jasmine. But then why would she say three? 

Jasmine comes back with a pair of Joggers, a Beacon Hills Basketball jersey proudly displaying HALE on the back, and two other men. They both have the same color eyes as the wolves that were with her earlier. Are these men the wolves? No, that’s just stupid. Next to Scott Deaton his making random small noises and hums while investigating the bite, he stands up straight and turns to Talia, “It’s definitely the bite from an Alpha Wolf.” Scott seems to have fallen asleep, but Deaton made no fuss to wake him up. Talia turns to Jasmine, “Do we know who did this?” “No-” She looks at Stiles then back at Talia, “-ma’am.” Stiles feels like she wanted to say something different or more. “Why don’t the three of you stay the night and we’ll discuss more tomorrow morning, nobody leaves the lands.” Talia walks out of the room after saying, “Brother, if you’ll come with me.” The man with the blue eyes stalks out of the room with a smirk. “Come on Stiles, I’ll show you where you can sleep.” Stiles stands up and sways a bit before looking back at Scott, “He’ll be fine, the room is just upstairs.” Jasmine answers his unasked question. She leads him to an obviously unused bedroom, Stiles lays down on the bed and he can faintly hear Jasmine close the door behind him. He wants to ask more questions, about the wolves, about the bite, and whatever the hell an Alpha Wolf is, but he quickly falls to sleep.


End file.
